


a little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me.

by adlibsinfalsetto



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, ITS SET IN THE LONDON TOUR DIARY THE SNOW ONE, M/M, SORTA PINING, ash is 17 or 18 i forget, lukes 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlibsinfalsetto/pseuds/adlibsinfalsetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 14) first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was a prompt requested on tumblr by sirlukeirwin and i figured id post here so (-:
> 
> you can send me more at spookylukeey.tumblr.com !!!

  
                    luke remembers it being cold and not just  
             a subtle plummet in temperature that would force  
             him to break out a hoodie but a freezing cold that  
            seeped beneath heavy layers and encased his limbs.  
            luke remembers it being in london —- which would  
            explain the miscellany of wintry remnants surrounding  
           the memory. most of all, luke remembers being _young_.  
    (sixteen. inexperienced. budding confidence propelling his actions.)

                   they’d taken a field trip outside after a day  
                      of being cooped up indoors recording.  
              —-  in other words, it was midnight and they had  
                     restless energy that only the frigidness of  
                              a london winter could deplete.  
        snowballs had been thrown, shoved down pants (thanks michael)  
          and, in toll, they’d only busted ass eight times which qualified  
                                      their night as a success.  
              hell, any night they got to act like actual teenagers  
                             instead of flourishing [rockstars](http://he's%20like%20cold%20coffee%20in%20the%20morning%20;) was  
                                  a success in luke’s book.  
             calum had been the one to reign them in, claiming that his  
            “balls were getting chilly” or something like that. either way,  
                      it incited a bout of laughter between the four.   
          unfortunately, the comment had hindered luke’s attention span,  
                causing him to miss the patch of ice beneath his feet.  
              his next move was instinctive, a reflexive grab at the  
              nearest object that could possibly sustain him.  
                                     or in this case — ashton.  
                the elder let out a yelp before they both ended  
                   up on the pavement —- well, ashton landed,  
                         more or less, _on top_ of luke, actually.  
             collective groans filled the muted night, the impact  
            of the ice on his spine being luke’s biggest concern  
                   until ashton’s laughter resounded in his ears  
              and he’s following suit because it’s infectious.   
                                          _he’s_ infectious.

  
                ashton came in waves or rather luke’s feelings for him did.  
     sometimes he could contain them, disregard them as part of the  
            hero complex he’d developed for his bandmate after the  
             incident at the cinema so many years before.   
        other times, they consumed him. ashton could do something  
                     as infuriatingly simplistic as flash him that fond smile   
 _(_ that luke proudly swears is only reserved for him _)_  
      and he’d revert to tunnel vision, his thought process resembling  
                              something of _ashtonashtonashton_.  
              he couldn’t pinpoint the switch, tell you when his feelings  
                                     began to parallel the protagonist’s of  
                a cheesy 80’s movie. it just sort of…— _happened_.  
                   he went from dismissing what rare touches  
                         they shared to cherishing them, craving them  
             when there was an absence. from fleeting glances  
            to unintentionally prolonged stares, from teasing him  
                   about his dimples to wanting to lay his lips there  
                                    in groggy morning hours. 

  
             he felt it then, the ashton virus coming to infect  
                   him yet again as they laid against the bitter  
                         freeze shrouding the ground. azures  
             fell upon the boy splayed against his chest, the chimes  
            of laughter fading into the stillness and the realization  
                   of just how beautiful he was with snowflakes dusting  
                          his eyelashes and the proximity of their lips  
                                 turned his heartbeat damn near erratic. 

                                   ❝ what? _❞_

                 the syllable drew him from his reverie, color warming  
frozen cheeks at the indication of his staring,  
the uncomfortableness beginning to set in — because  
                              how long were you technically supposed to  
              keep your band member on top of you before it got weird?  
                              if he was being honest, he didn’t want  
                to let ash go, he wanted to stay in this cliche little  
                   accident where it seemed as if movies and reality  
                         collided and where his confidence would allow  
             him to kiss the elder and somehow they’d into a dizzy spell  
                                      of love and happily ever after.  
                   but it wasn’t that simple. they were bandmates, practically  
                                    brothers. plus, ashton was so, _so_ far out of his limit.  
                   he wouldn’t dare reciprocate any sort of feelings that youngest  
                         held, would probably use that condescending tone he knew  
             luke loathed and tell him it was just a phase, that he didn’t love him  
                                     the way he believed. right?  
                   before he could test that theory, ashton was sitting up,  
                                    erupting a silent frenzy in luke.  
                   impulsively, the boy grabbed at his arm, eyes wide,  
                   a thousand sentiments trapped behind paralyzed lips.

                                                ❝ luke, what is it? _❞_                          

  
            the confusion tingeing the swirl of jade and amber in ashton’s eyes  
                                     mirrored the internal dilemma impeding on luke’s  
                   communication skills. hesitance was the biggest factor, the  
                                    fear of crushing rejection the next. but it was  
                   either go for it or sit around moping about a lost opportunity.  


                                                        ❝ _just —-_ _❞_

        the blonde shook his head fiercely for a moment before sitting  
                                    up and facing the real issue here.  
                   he believes he mumbled an apology before pressing  
                                    forward tentatively, ensnaring the  
                   eldest’s lips with his own for a brief moment of bliss.  
                         but he’s greedy, not being satisfied with that potentially  
             being the only kiss he ever shared with ashton.  
                                     he moved with a surge confidence this  
                   time, reattaching their lips with a developing intensity  
                                    he found he quite liked. and maybe ashton  
                   did too because after the inital shock decimated, he  
                   began to move in sync, gelid hand pressing flush  
                               against the back of his neck. it was all  
                                     luke needed — well, at least until ashton  
                   separated himself, triggering a disgruntled noise from  
                                    the youngest, disproving that notion.  
                      silence followed, oceans and forests colliding for  
                                        what felt like an eternity. 

                                              ❝ tomorrow. _❞_        

                                               ❝ tomorrow? _❞_    


                                     ❝ tomorrow, we’ll figure it out. _❞_    


                   ( three years later, a ring hangs from luke’s neck,   
                        promise of tomorrow inscribed into the metal.  
                                    looks like they figured it out.) 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!
> 
> i know i havent done much here but its bc im working on a longer fic so my efforts kinda been in that one
> 
> but i had to do this prompt bc babies
> 
> anyway im tired so this is short but i love u guys and thanks for all the kind words and what not!!! xoxo tay


End file.
